I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method of a system of moving a head in a scanning system in an ink jet printer for printing an image on the surface of a printing medium by supplying print data composed of a multiplicity of dot information to a printing head having a plurality of dot forming elements arrayed in a sub-scanning direction, and moving the printing head and a printing medium relatively in a main scanning direction and a sub-scanning direction.
II. Description of the Related Art
To make printing unevenness at joint portions less obvious in a printing apparatus, it has been proposed to complicate the printing positions (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-34017). Or to reduce concentration unevenness of black streak or the like, it is proposed to control the quantity of ink (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-200745). Other ink jet recording apparatus is proposed for suppressing decline of image quality due to joining streaks in the boundary of a band and other band by a process of decimating dots or printing in duplicate (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-238935). Further, to make joints less obvious, a recording method is proposed to duplicate lines, and to record the recording density of the duplicate lines at a lower density than other non-duplicate lines (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-99550). Other printer is known to prevent banding by printing obliquely (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-52595).